The popularity of mobile devices such as cellular phones and portable computing devices continues to increase as more users rely on mobile devices to gain accesses to virtual content delivered to the users via a network such as a cellular network or the Internet. As such, virtual content providers are competing with each other to attract more users to their virtual content. For example, “on-line” advertisers are constantly looking for ways to expand the reach of their advertisements to as many mobile devices as possible and thereby increase sales via increased responses to their advertisement content by users.